


请神容易送神难

by Pumpkin2



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, Kid Loki, Loki (Marvel)-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin2/pseuds/Pumpkin2
Summary: 冬日战士捡到了一个男孩，出于安全考虑，他决定将他送走，但这显然不是一件容易的事儿。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	1. 莫比乌斯男孩

1

Bucky觉得自己见鬼了。

要么就是压力太大、神经失常以至于产生幻觉。

不然，那个孩子怎么会又回来了呢？

这已经是第二次了。

Bucky原本以为这次绝对能够成功——他选择的儿童之家远在郊区，距离安全屋有八十多个街区。就算是像他这样训练有素的九头蛇特工，挤现代城市内最便捷的交通工具“地铁”——回程也需要3个小时以上。

在确认豆丁被儿童之家的负责人带走后，他就像脱僵的野马一样逃离了那里。

他不想被那个孩子粘上。

可等他气喘吁吁地回到30号安全屋，历史却准时重演——那个孩子又出现在了他家门口。

那个他亲手送到八十多个街区之外的孩子。

活见鬼了！他是属诅咒娃娃的吗？还丢不掉了？

Bucky揉了揉眼睛，看向豆丁的脚下。有影子——难道他不是鬼？

那他是怎么回来的？

Bucky看了看自己——气喘如牛，大汗淋漓。

又看了看那个孩子——气定神闲，如沐春风，他甚至连那头黑毛都梳理得十分整齐。

不过一米高的绿眼睛男孩正端坐在他家门口，捧着一本崭新的《人类简史》，读得津津有味。

注意到Bucky的身影，男孩微抬起头，嘲讽攀上了他的嘴角。

“哟，可算是回来了，你是属蜗牛的吗？”

Bucky突然有点绝望。

他觉得自己一定是被不干净的东西缠上了。

2

两周之前。

逃亡中的前九头蛇特工冬日战士，被自己的老东家给发现了。

一个自称37号的九头蛇现役员工堵住了他，此人身手不凡，一枪托就把Bucky给放倒了。

不仅如此，37号还深度贯彻了九头蛇的企业文化——“怼人就要玩命怼”。

他拿起枪托，像上了发条的机器人一样，一下又一下地往Bucky脑袋上砸。

就在Bucky被砸晕前一秒，晴天一声“咣当”，一个人形物体从天而降，砸破了天花板，也砸破了37号的脑壳——Bucky因此得救了。

那个人形物体就是豆丁。

一个分不清蝼蚁和人类、傻里傻气的男孩。

Bucky估计他是被砸傻的。

3

平心而论，这个孩子算是Bucky的救命恩人。

也正是因为如此，才坚定了Bucky送走他的决心。

拜托，他可是个逃亡中的九头蛇特工，抬一抬眉毛就能吓哭一整条街的小孩，跟他待在一起是很危险的！

Bucky观察了一下天花板上的洞口，当机立断，认为豆丁是遭遇了空难，所以才从天而降。

他自动忽略了“从天而降为什么会不死”这个问题。20世纪的时候，有个会发光的女飞行员从天而降不也没死？现在都21世纪了，还有什么事情不可能发生。

Bucky调查了当天的航班记录，发现没有空难的新闻，甚至没有任何一架飞机的航线有经过这里。

这让Bucky犯了难，于是，他只得使用最常见的方法——有困难，找警察。

Bucky把豆丁送到了警察局，声称是自己在路边捡的。

豆丁似乎很不乐意的样子，他眯起眼睛看向Bucky，不知在想些什么。

Bucky拒绝了警察叔叔的表彰提议，说自己做好事不留名（事实上他也不敢留，他可是全球通缉犯。）

他回家的时候颇有些不舍——豆丁掉下来的时候是光着的，因此Bucky给他套了一件大短袖——那件大短袖是美国队长限量版的，Bucky排了两个小时的队才买到，实在有点儿舍不得。

但他很快就忘了这个茬儿。

因为他才刚刚搬到新的安全屋，还有很多重要的活儿要做，比如——补齐因为搬家而落下的美国队长剪报。

他一边思索该用什么图案的纸胶带做装饰，一边摸出钥匙，再爬上最后一列楼梯，他就可以看到自家大门了。

Bucky抬起头，然后他就愣住了。

因为家门口坐着一个人。

一个他刚刚送走，却又突然回来了的人。

那个孩子回来了。

当时的情形和今天一模一样。

就算Bucky一走他就溜出了儿童之家，也不应该这么快的啊？

Bucky沉思良久，认真地询问道：“你是不是有个姐姐叫Wanda，你老爹姓万？”

绿眼睛豆丁瞪了他一眼。

“现在的时间线在《美国队长2》和《复仇者联盟2》之间，你说那俩人要么还没登场，要么还没有收回版权。”

？？？

这小鬼究竟在说些什么！

4

Bucky觉得应该和豆丁谈谈。

不是聊天的那种“谈”，是恐吓的那种“谈”。

Bucky认为，前两次豆丁之所以会回来，多半是因为“鸡妈妈效应”。

他从昏迷中醒来，第一个看见的人是自己，潜意识里把自己误认成了他的妈妈，所以才不断地跟过来，就像刚出生的小鸡仔一样。

但小孩终归是小孩，都是怕坏人的，只要能吓到他，他一定就不敢再跟着自己了。

Bucky点了点头——就这么办！

他皱紧眉头，猛地把左手拍在了Loki身前的餐桌上——“咔嚓”一声响，木制的桌面裂了个缝。冷冽的眼神刺向男孩。

“听着，豆丁。你不该跟着我的，我是个坏蛋，很坏很坏的那种。”

“巧了，我也是个坏蛋，而且绝对比你坏。”

邪神连眼皮都懒得抬起来。他这个坏蛋正在蹂躏一袋儿童字母小饼干，这种又酥又甜的面点深得神心，还富含人体必需的八种氨基酸，Loki蛮喜欢的，他吃得很投入，根本不想搭理Bucky。

“你不可能比我坏，”头一次见人跟自己比“坏”，Bucky有点懵，“我要是在大街上自曝身份，整条街的人都得逃跑。”

“呵。”

Loki满不在乎地咽下一个“L”。

“我要是在大街上自曝身份，整条街的人连逃跑的机会都没有，当场就得被吓晕！”

Bucky犹豫了一下，咬了咬牙。

“孩子，这不是在开玩笑，我杀过人，而且不止一个。”

Loki翻了个白眼，满不在乎地把“I”和“E”丢进嘴中，小小的乳牙将饼干咬了个粉碎。

“谁还不是呢，我杀过的人都得按‘打’计数，哦，我还一口气灭绝过一整个种族呢。”

Bucky有点绝望，这有什么好骄傲的！

“说谎可不是好习惯，小豆丁。”

Loki立马反击。

“你告诉房东自己姓Rogers的时候，怎么没想起过这句话？”

5

一个小时后，夕阳接管了整片天空，云层开始泛起橘红，桌面上的字母饼干袋子早已变空。

Bucky叹了口气，天色已晚，看来今天是送不走豆丁了。他慢悠悠地站起身，将一盒方便番茄烩饭放进微波炉，然后把香蕉丢进破壁机。

Bucky把烩饭和奶昔端上餐桌时，小小的邪神正盯着他。

说实在话，Loki本来对中庭人的食物没什么信心，但那袋字母饼干实在好吃，颠覆了他的认知，让他不由得有些期待起来。

Bucky把奶昔推到豆丁跟前，还细心地插入一根吸管，自己则拿起勺子，开始吃烩饭。

“这是什么？”

邪神睁大眼睛，仔细打量着那杯浅黄色液体，这液体有点浑浊，显然混有一些杂质，他有点不太敢喝。

“……香蕉奶昔？”

Bucky咽下烩饭，觉得21世纪的儿童教育实在堪忧，这孩子看起来有四五岁了，没见过奶昔？

“香蕉？”

直觉告诉Loki这是一种中庭水果，那多半是甜的。他凑近玻璃杯，试探性地吸了一口，丝滑又甜腻的液体滑下喉咙。

阳光、大海、沙滩。

邪神的眼睛亮了，他突然觉得中庭人也不是毫无可取之处。

Loki又吸了一口，大概是喝得有点急，他被呛到了，“咳咳”地咳嗽起来。

Bucky抬起头，递给他一张纸巾。

“话说……你从哪里来啊？”

“天上。”

刚解决咳嗽问题，Loki又投入了紧张的“喝奶昔工作”中，他回答得很不走心。

阿斯加德位于世界树的顶端，在中庭上面，Loki从阿斯加德掉下来，自然是从“天上”掉下来，这个回答没毛病。

Bucky的眉毛挤在一起——看来自己之前的猜测没有错，真的是空难。

“你的父母呢？”

“也在天上啰。”

Loki翻了个白眼。

Odin和Frigga估计都快气死了吧？Thor好不容易才抓住他，可宇宙魔方突然来那一下子……他们肯定以为那是自己做的，说不定正派人追杀他呢。

愧疚感击中了Bucky，他暗暗责怪自己，空难的生还率近乎为0，他的父母显然是死了，为什么要多问这一嘴，勾起豆丁的伤心事？

他不禁回忆起了自己曾养过的那只短毛猫“鱼钩”——它也丧生在一场“空难”里，一只近视眼麻雀撞翻了花盆，花盆从天而降，砸在了鱼钩身上，然后它就变成猫饼了。

“你不想去孤儿院吗？”

“不想。”

这个问题Loki回答得十分果断，他一直缠着Bucky当然不是因为闲得发慌。

他是因为宇宙魔方缩小的，要恢复原状必须得先找到宇宙魔方。而魔方在Thor手里，Thor在复仇者联盟，复仇者联盟有个持盾的大兵，大兵正好是Bucky的老相好……

因此，他只有跟着Bucky才有可能恢复原状！

“可是我真的很危险。”

Bucky突然压低了声音。

“有人在追杀我，很坏的人，继续跟着我你可能会死，你知道什么是死吗？就像你的爸爸妈妈一样，上天了，再也回不来了。”

Loki翻了个白眼。

这个鬼中庭人为什么要咒Odin和Frigga死？

“所以，为了你的安全，你必须走。”

Bucky十分郑重地说。

Loki擦掉嘴角的奶沫，也十分郑重地说。

“把你那盘烩饭端过来，让我尝尝。”

……

？？？

“你没听懂我的话吗？你会死的！”

看Bucky没有要动的意思，Loki撇了撇嘴，爬上桌子自己把烩饭拉了过来。

他挖了一勺送进口中，恶狠狠地嘟囔道。

“我特别强，不怕。”


	2. 如何饲养一只邪神

1

那天之后，Bucky又尝试了几种丢弃方式。

包括联系慈善组织、在时速203千米的火车上丢下豆丁然后再跳车等……但无一例外，全都失败了。

无论他怎么丢、从哪儿丢，那个孩子总能找回来，像一只高傲的鹦鹉，扬着下巴，端端正正地坐在30号安全屋的门口，等着他回来。

有时候Bucky都怀疑他是不是自己幻想出来的，其实根本就不存在？只有幻觉才能如此神出鬼没吧！

渐渐地，Bucky降低了尝试丢掉豆丁的频率，他甚至在超市打折时鬼使神差地买了一套儿童塑料餐具。

这只是暂时的妥协，Bucky想，总有一天我一定要丢掉他！

2

Bucky以前过得挺凑活的——你不能指望一个逃亡中的九头蛇特工过得有多讲究。

他翻过垃圾桶，只为找到几片发霉的面包；也曾在阴冷的桥下和老鼠作伴，看着漫天的大雨瑟瑟发抖。

对于一个逃亡者来说，胡子拉碴、头发几周不洗是常态；一堆干草、一个破纸箱就是床；一间有顶的建筑便是“家”。

而像现在这样，有一间属于自己的房子，有一个小小的微波炉能把饭“叮”热——对Bucky来说已经是五星级的享受了。至于“如何把食物弄得好吃又营养？”“如何提高生活质量？”……是他从未考虑过的问题。

但自从安全屋里多了张嘴——尽管只是“暂时的妥协”，Bucky也不得不考虑这些问题了，因为一种奇怪的“责任感”突然压在了他的肩膀上。

这种责任感大约等同于你养猫时的那种感觉。

你一个人在家的时候，想几点起几点起，随便垫巴点饼干就算是午餐，一天一顿权当是减肥了。

可一旦家里多了只猫，你就再也不能潇洒自在了。一大早就得爬起来拌猫饭，定时定点地喂它。不喂？人家会叫呀！甚至可能爬上床踩你的脸，催你起床做饭。

Loki的确这样干过，他差点儿被没睡醒的冬兵一个过肩摔扔出窗外——还好他的洁癖救了他——Bucky闻到了一股甜甜的桃子味，而九头蛇的人从来都不会用桃子味香波。

他们只用薄荷味的，朗姆洛说薄荷味比较帅气，有种冰一样的冷酷感。

总而言之，自从豆丁住进Bucky家，冬日战士就变得忙碌起来。

他把手雷和AK一股脑儿都藏进了地板下的暗格里，只留了一把称手的弹簧刀；然后退订了所有成人频道，改为迪士尼旗下的几个儿童频道；他甚至开始看菜谱了。

Bucky是这样考虑的：这个孩子看上去本来就不太聪明，还老说一些让人听不懂的话，要是喂得不好了，缺铁、缺钙、缺心眼儿可怎么办！

冬日战士愁得就像个新手猫奴。

但是他觉得自己比猫奴更惨一点儿，因为猫起码不会说人话，更不会颐指气使地命令你。

“最上面一层，左数第3册。”稚嫩的声音命令道。

Bucky踮起脚尖，从书架顶端抽出那本《高等量子力学》，硬皮精装的厚重书封上满是灰尘，呛得他几乎要打起喷嚏来。

他轻轻抖落封皮上的灰，翻了翻，书中的每一个字母他都认识，连起来他却一句也看不懂。

Bucky犹豫了，“你确定要这本？”

黑发的小团子瞪了他一眼，那眼神就像在看一片发霉的香蕉皮，带着浓浓的嫌弃。

“不然呢？你怎么这么啰嗦！”

哎呀，又被怼了。

3

来图书馆是Bucky的主意，他喜欢书。

书是与过去沟通的桥梁，是了解当代信息的捷径。

在九头蛇的日子里，Bucky的生活中充斥着硝烟与血腥味，他不是在杀人，就是走在去杀人的路上，或是刚杀完人回来的路上，根本没有机会好好接触这个世界。

现在他自由了，他想要尝试了解这个世界，造访本地的图书馆是最轻松的方法。

Bucky捧着一摞书朝图书馆的租借处走去，一边随意扫视沿途的书架，突然，一个名字引起了他的主意。

“咚”的一声，有什么东西撞上了他的后背。

一本硬皮精装的《海洋与文明》跌落在地板上，一同跌落的还有捂着鼻子的小小邪神。

“嘶——”

男孩吸了一口气，翠绿色的眼睛里湿漉漉的。他瞪了Bucky一眼，脸上写着赤裸裸的不满。

“大块头，你干嘛突然停下！不知道说一声的吗？”

Bucky眨了眨眼，“对不起……我……”他不好意思说自己是才回过神儿来。

Loki狐疑地望向Bucky刚才注视过的书架，当他看清书脊上的名字时，白眼几乎要翻上天了。

《美国队长传——品格成就传奇人生》；

《美国队长军中情史——硝烟下的爱情故事》；

《你不知道的美国队长——Steve Rogers小学体育老师的邻居的二大爷的三外甥女为你亲口讲述那过去的故事》……

？？？

为什么罗马尼亚的图书馆里也有美国队长专区啊！

4

正值7月，午后的街道上热得惊人，一只金毛趴在马路牙子上，长长的舌头耷拉在狗嘴外面，发出“哼哧哼哧”的声音。它盯着对面的街道，盼望能看到一两个拿着甜筒的女孩，她们中的大多数都颇具善心，很可能会分给它一个清凉又甜丝丝的冰淇淋球。

但它只看到了一个小小的男孩。

Loki捂着鼻子，气鼓鼓地从图书馆的旋转门里走出来，迎面而来的一个风衣男子踩了他一脚，那人的皮靴硬得像铁板一样，差点儿没把他的脚踩掉。

Loki恶狠狠地瞪了那人一眼，丢出一个报复诅咒——这个诅咒会大大增加目标结肠中的液体量，导致目标拉肚子。在接下来的一整天里，风衣男怕是别想从马桶上站起来了。

Loki现在有点生气，四分之一的原因是因为不长眼的风衣男；四分之一是因为天气太热；而剩下的二分之一，全都是因为Bucky。

平心而论，除了一直没放弃送走他外，Bucky把他照顾得不错，这半个月里邪神最起码胖了得有5斤。

Bucky是个很好的听众，无论他在做什么，只要Loki喊一声，他都会回过头来，一言不发地听Loki说话。他甚至在洗手台前专门放了一个小板凳，只为方便豆丁邪神爬上爬下，梳理自己的头发。

作为Loki认识的为数不多的中庭人，Bucky身上实在很难找到什么惹神讨厌的东西，除了一样——Steve Rogers。

只要事情牵扯到了美国大兵，Bucky就跟得了失心疯一样不冷静。

他会在深夜打开台灯，瞪大了眼睛拼贴星星图案的纸胶带，细心制作美国队长的剪报；也会在凌晨3点爬起来，跑到商场门口打地铺，只为第一个买到美国队长的限量版T恤。

小小的邪神叹了口气，颇有些“恨铁不成钢”的哀怨。

大块头怎么就不明白呢？金发大胸没有一个好东西！尤其是那些蓝眼睛的！

正当Loki忙着摇头的时候，Bucky拎着借好的书回来了。他朝男孩点了点头，“走吧。”

Loki闻声就要往右走，却被一只手拽了回来。

Bucky盯着Loki的眼睛，慢吞吞地说。

“今天先不急着回去，我想去看个电影。”

Loki心里“咯噔”一声，他突然有种不好的预感。

5

“我要回家。”

Loki靠在电影院的椅子上，晃荡着小短腿，坚定地说。

“吃爆米花吗？”

Bucky把一粒爆米花塞进豆丁嘴里，试图安抚暴躁的邪神。

“我说我不想看了。”Loki一口吞下爆米花，咬牙切齿地说。

“这部破片子你在家里至少放了得有30遍了！家里不是有蓝光BD吗？为什么非要来电影院？”

“电影院屏幕大，音效也好，”Bucky认真地解释道，“这还是个什么杜比厅呢。”

Loki“啧”了一声，指着幕布上黑白的影像资料，“看个美国队长纪录片选什么杜比厅！”

Bucky犹豫了一下，叹了口气，“我是想选Imax的，可惜没有排片呀。”

……

？？！

Loki觉得自己的脑子要炸了，他“噌”地一下从椅子上跳了起来，冲着Bucky大喊。

“你是不是有病！”

Bucky露出不赞同的目光，“别在电影院里大声喧哗。”

“怎么？你现在又被正直善良的美国队长附身了？”Loki怒吼道。

“会打扰到别人的。”Bucky说。

Loki四处看了看，翻了个白眼。

“得了吧，整个影厅里除了我们，只有一对头发花白的夫妇和三个半截身体都入土了的老大爷！”

Loki这一声吼吓了前排的老夫妇一大跳，他们回头看了一眼，然后就笑了，嘀咕着“哦，是个小宝贝和他的爸爸闹矛盾了”之类的蠢话。

至于那三个老大爷，估计是耳背，没有任何反应。

Loki扯开嗓子准备接着闹，谁知，两只手突然抓住了他的肩膀，Bucky用力把他的脸扳向了自己的方向。

“不许叫！”

Bucky严肃地看着他。

“听着，豆丁。这里是公共场所，大声说话会打扰到别人。你要是敢继续叫，我就在你睡觉的时候尖叫、在你看电视的时候尖叫、在你看书的时候尖叫……让你切身体会到被打扰是怎样一种感觉。”

Bucky死死地盯着Loki的双眼，爆米花的残渣还粘在他嘴角，可这丝毫没有降低他的威慑力。

不知为何，Loki突然有点慌。他舔了舔嘴唇，把没说完的脏话咽了回去。

“好吧，我不说了还不行吗？”

邪神才不是怂了，这叫懂得观察形势，因为他知道，Bucky说到做到。

Loki抬起小短腿，轻轻踢了一下前排的座位。

“但你待会得给我买五球冰淇淋。”

“不许踢别人椅子。”

Bucky犹豫了一下，补充道：“乖乖看完电影，我可以给你买一球的冰淇淋。”

Loki小声“切”了一声。

“我要四个球。”

“……最多三个。”

“成交。”

小小的嘴巴弯了起来，邪神从不做赔本生意。

既然有冰淇淋，那他勉为其难看一下纪录片也行。Loki伸出手朝爆米花抓去，可就在这个时候，幕布上的画面突然熄灭了，电影院里变得漆黑一片。

Loki眯起眼睛，正准备吐槽中庭人的设施太差，看个电影也能遇见停电这样的荒唐事，一只手却突然抓住了他的肩膀，将他按到在地。

Loki的脸贴在了冰凉的地面上。紧接着，一连串的枪响声在他耳边炸开了。


	3. 我早就说过

1

子弹像雨点一样呼啸而来，在皮制的座椅靠背上留下一个个冒烟的孔洞。 

前排的老夫妇在尖叫。 

“这是……”Loki的心脏“砰砰”直跳，他下意识地询问，却被Bucky一把捂住了嘴。一大一小两个人紧贴地面，趴在座椅间狭窄的走道上。 

黑暗中，弹雨持续扫射了几秒，停止了，然后是重新装填子弹的声音。 

与此同时，脚步声响了起来，有人沿着左右两侧的过道迅速朝后排移动——他们想要包夹过来。

Bucky眨了眨眼，他的眼睛开始适应黑暗了，他看见不远处躺着一瓶可乐，那是他进电影院前给豆丁买的。这个瓶子侥幸在枪林弹雨中幸存，竟然还完好无损。 

Bucky伸出手抓住它，没有发出任何声音，然后他竖起耳朵，仔细聆听越来越近的脚步声。 

三、二、一——可乐瓶像炮弹一样朝左侧飞出，“啪”一声撞击在电影院的墙壁上。 

“在左边！”一个声音喊道。 

Bucky抬起手臂，一柄匕首飞进黑暗，“扑通”一声，那个人倒地了，匕首不偏不倚地插在他的喉咙上。 

“注意隐蔽！”有人震惊地低吼。

趁着敌人混乱的工夫，Bucky一把揽过豆丁，闪身躲进另一排座椅间。 

还有几个人？Bucky的大脑飞速运转。 

黑暗降临后他没有听见开门的声音，也就是说，敌人本来就在电影院里。Bucky想起第一排那三个老大爷，他们在Loki尖叫时没有回头，也许并不是因为耳背，而是在谋划什么。 

至少还得有一个人去切断电源，那么一共就有4个人，匕首干掉了一个，还剩下3个。 

Bucky从腰间摸出一把左轮手枪，今天只是例行的采购日，他并没有携带多少武器。除了刚刚丢出的匕首外，他只带了这把枪。 

Bucky握紧手枪，枪里有6发子弹，敌人还剩下3个，也就是说——他有3次失手的机会。 

Bucky竖起食指，对豆丁做了一个噤声的动作，然后指了指最左边的座椅，让他躲远点。 

九头蛇的人仍在接近。 

Bucky悄无声息地来到走道边。 

九头蛇开火了——一枚子弹擦着他的头发射进旁边的座椅，但更多的则是射向了更偏更远的地方。 

他们不知道他躲在哪里，只是在试探，可试探是致命的，这暴露了他们的位置。 

Bucky迅速起身，朝其中一个方向按下扳机。子弹穿透敌人的头盖骨，第二个人倒下了，还有5发子弹。 

“在那里！”一个人咆哮着回击，他射得很准，击中了Bucky的左臂，但只得到了“当”的一声响，九头蛇为“资产”制造的手臂相当结实，甚至能够抵挡10毫米以上的大口径子弹。 

Bucky在座椅间快步移动，接连射出倒数第5发和倒数第4发子弹，分别击中了第三个人的肩膀和左胸，那人连痛呼也来不及就摔倒在地。 

还有3发子弹，1个敌人，很富余。 

“该死！”一时间，猎人和猎物的立场好像突然反了过来，第四个人猫腰躲进了黑暗中。 

Bucky试探性地开了一枪，打偏了，塑料的座椅扶手被击得粉碎。 

然后是倒数第2发子弹，这一次Bucky预判了敌人的走位，瞄准的位置稍稍靠前，子弹旋转着穿透了那人的眉心。 

还有1发子弹，而敌人数量已经归零。 

Bucky终于松了一口气，但突然响起的一个声音却让他的心跌入谷底。 

“把枪丢掉，不然我就送这个小宝贝上天堂！” 

Bucky转过头，有些震惊地盯着缓步走来的两个人，安全通道指示牌散发出的莹莹绿光勉强照亮了来人的脸。 

是那对回首微笑的老夫妇。 

但此时此刻，他们脸上却挂着狰狞的表情。 

老爷爷死死地钳着Loki的手腕，把他像一只兔子一样提溜在手里，老太太手中握着一把黑漆漆的枪，枪口正抵在豆丁苍白的额头上。 

左轮从Bucky手心滑落，“啪”的一声掉在地板上。 

他终究还是大意了。

2

“把枪踢过来！然后举起你的手！”那个伪装成老爷爷的九头蛇命令道。 

Bucky照他说的做了，他的服从令老太太一阵冷笑。 

“冬兵？还真是名不虚传，你干掉了我手下三分之二的精锐。”

“你究竟对‘精锐’有什么误解？这些菜鸡加起来还不够他打2分钟的。”即使变成了人质，Loki也不忘奶声奶气地嘲讽。 

老太太恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，突然狞笑起来，“上头只说让我们抓回冬兵，但没说怎么处理他的‘小宠物’……”她瞥了Bucky一眼，“你说，干脆点儿折断他的脖子怎么样？那声音一定很清脆……” 

Bucky的心脏急促地跳动起来，“我跟你们走，你放了他！” 

老太太露出犹豫的表情，“听上去是个不错的交易？可我最喜欢折磨小孩了，也许可以把他的嘴巴缝起来，然后依次折断他的两只手……” 

老太太玩弄地看着Bucky脸上骤然浮现的恐慌，可就在这时，耳边爆发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。 

“啊——！” 

小宠物……？要折断他的双手？还想缝住他的嘴？ 

她怎么敢？他们怎么敢！

Loki在暴怒中一脚踢中了老爷爷的裤裆，他为自己的小肉脚同时附上了“硬化”和“加速”两个魔法增益，只一击就几乎让那个九头蛇“蛋碎人亡”。 

那人在剧痛中松开了手，Loki稳稳地落在地面上，他的手中翻腾着饱含愤怒的魔力，一落地便准备冲向老太太。 

但有一个人比他更快。 

几乎是在Loki踢中老爷爷的瞬间，Bucky动了，他像猎豹一样飞奔而出，左臂向后挥舞，发出“咔咔”的蓄力声，然后准确无误地撞上了老太太的脖子。 

一声清脆的“咔嘣”，她停止了呼吸。 

老爷爷还捂着裆在地上哀嚎，Bucky上去补了一枪，那个人也不动了。 

翻滚的魔力逐渐趋于平静，Loki叹了口气，脱力地坐在地板上，他苍白的小脸上，一条细细的伤口正在往外渗血，那是一片混乱中擦伤的。

“终于结束了……” 

Bucky看了豆丁一眼，脸色一片冰冷。 

真的结束了吗？

3

回去时已是午夜，街道上静悄悄的，Loki懒洋洋地趴在Bucky的后背上，耷拉着两条小短腿，絮絮叨叨地对本次行动作出评价。 

“你瞧见没？电影院里除了咱俩，剩下的五个人都是来杀我们的。” 

Bucky沉默了半晌，干巴巴地纠正。 

“是来杀我的，不是我们。” 

“你这人怎么抓不住重点呢？”Loki不满地嘟囔，“5个人全都是来杀人的，这说明根本没人想看那个破美国队长纪录片！一个人也没有！除了你……” 

“豆丁，你应该离开。” 

Loki的八字眉狐疑地皱成一团，“哈？” 

Bucky沉默着向前走，缓缓停下脚步，然后把Loki从背上放了下来。 

他蹲下身子，直视Loki的双眼，眼中一片平静。 

“听着，豆丁，你必须离开我身边，而且这次绝对不能再回来了。” 

Loki瞪大眼睛，“我以为你放弃丢掉我了，我不会走的，你别做梦了！” 

Bucky看上去有点生气了，“你还不明白吗？今天有五个人来追杀我，明天就会有五十个、五百个！今天你待在我身边，被一个九头蛇特工钳住双手，明天你可能就会身首异处，像垃圾一样被丢进臭水沟里！” 

Loki耸了耸肩，满不在乎，“我这不是没事吗？你不用担心，我跟你说了我很强，能照顾好自己，我今天不是就自救了吗？” 

Bucky咬紧牙关，他绝望地抓住了自己的头发。 

“为什么你还是不明白？我才不管你能不能照顾好自己，我只是……我讨厌你！” 

Loki瞪大了眼睛，语气突然冷了下来，“你说什么？” 

“你啰嗦、任性、爱命令人，像个娇生惯养的小王子一样为所欲为！对，你是救了我的命没错，可我也照顾你这么久了啊？足够偿还你的恩情了吧？你和我又没有血缘关系，即使你一直跟着我，我也不可能像亲生父亲那样爱你的，你又何必继续纠缠我呢？” 

“血缘”两个字刺激到了Loki，他的嘴唇颤抖起来，小脸一片煞白，Odin在彩虹桥上对他说“No，Loki”的画面再次浮现在他脑海中。 

“没有血缘关系就不可能有爱吗？养父就不会爱自己的孩子吗？你凭什么这么说！” 

Loki的眼眶红了，他伸出一根肉呼呼的手指，恶狠狠地指向Bucky。魔力从他体表浮现，不受控制的暴动起来。马路上的落叶和砂石好像受到了吸引一样开始颤动，然后缓缓浮起，漂浮在Loki周围。 

Bucky震惊地看着周遭的一切，他之前猜测过豆丁身上是不是潜藏着不为人知的力量，他曾在九头蛇的秘密档案里看到过一些类似的人，他们拥有变异的X基因，还有不同寻常的力量。 

“你果然是个变种人（Mutant）。”Bucky恍然大悟，他觉得自己找到了豆丁总能神出鬼没的真相。 

Loki怒视Bucky，他气得都有点打嗝了，“你、你才是异形（Mutant）！” 

“啊，不是……”看到Loki误解了自己的意思，Bucky想要解释，但他突然意识到这是个绝佳的机会，于是他咬了咬牙，努力斟酌用词，试图表现得更恶毒一点。 

“……对，我就是说你是个异形！你知道你神出鬼没的时候有多吓人吗？你甚至害我把芒果汁滴在了队长的限量版T恤上，你总是满嘴谎言、玩弄文字游戏就好像你是个精于此道的骗子，你这个……怪物！” 

Bucky一边说一边注意着男孩的反应，当看到他满溢而出的泪水时心都要碎了，可这有什么办法呢？他当然知道这些话有多伤人，可如果不够伤人，Loki又怎么会心甘情愿地离开。 

九头蛇不会放弃追捕他的，他是他们引以为傲的暗杀武器。就算今天侥幸逃脱，只要继续跟着他，豆丁总有一天会命丧黄泉。 

Bucky看着豆丁苍白的小脸上那道刺眼的伤口，他不想再伤害任何一个人了。 

“愚蠢的蝼蚁，你怎么敢这么说？你……你以为你就有多好吗！”Loki用力擦去糊住双眼的泪水，可新的泪水仍在源源不绝地涌出来，他觉得自己就像个傻瓜，他竟然还以为Bucky和其他中庭人不一样，他竟然还想过要帮他解除大脑里的控制器？ 

“你就像石器时代的原始人一样蠢，让你开个WIFI你能把房子点了！你做的饭比尼格霍德的粪便还难以下咽……夜深人静时，你会在黑暗中缩成一团，突然开始颤抖或尖叫，你以为是谁帮你度过那些夜晚的？你这个忘恩负义的混蛋！” 

Loki抽噎着，小孩的大脑对一切都很敏感，喷涌而出的情感几乎要将他淹没了，他觉得难过极了、委屈极了、愤怒极了，就好像整个世界突然变成了黑白色。 

“你以为我想跟你待在一起吗？如果有的选，我才不想待在你身边！你还想赶我走？做梦！就算真有一个人要走，那也该是你才对！你从我眼前消失，立刻！马上！不然我就把你的金属胳膊掰下来，伸出中指，然后用力插进你的嘴里！” 

Loki边哭边骂，说到最后，哭声已经完全掩盖了骂声，他勉强瞪了Bucky一眼，迈开小短腿头也不回地跑掉了。 

Bucky没有追，他知道Loki会回家，这里离30号安全屋只有一个街区，而那个孩子最擅长的就是认路了。 

等到Loki的声音彻底消失，Bucky才坐到了路边的椅子上，他看着头顶的夜空，感觉今晚的风有点凉。 

他成功了，豆丁不会再缠着他了，他现在只要坐在这里等豆丁睡着，悄悄溜回去把东西一拿，就可以放心离开了。 

他会给警察局打个电话，让他们来安全屋接豆丁。然后一切就结束了。

4

Loki“砰”的一声关上了门，脱掉鞋子爬上沙发。他抓着一大盒抽纸，抽出一张又一张，完全无视了Bucky对于“节约用纸”的叮嘱。他的眼泪就像流不干的泉水一样，一股一股地往外冒。 

虽然从来没有说出口，但他其实挺喜欢Bucky的。 

发现自己变成了小孩后，Loki原本十分惊慌，他引以为傲的魔力失去了一大半，施展魔法变得不再容易，保护自己成了一个艰难的任务，但最糟糕的还是——他再也无法完美地伪装自己了。 

小孩子的情绪太强烈了，就像个坏掉的水龙头，关也关不住，有什么喜怒哀乐都往外冒。他从一个千人千面、见人说人话、见鬼说鬼话的诡计之神，变成了一个高兴就笑，生气就跳脚，难过就掉金豆豆的小屁孩。 

可就算邪神如此折腾，Bucky也总是那么耐心。Odin从来没有做到过的那些事他全都做到了。Loki跟他说话时，他会蹲下来直视男孩的眼睛；他细心回答Loki的每一个问题，尽管其中的大多数他也搞不懂；他会牵着Loki的手去公园里玩，给他买软软的棉花糖和清凉甜腻的冰淇淋…… 

Bucky不会忽视他，不会否定他，即使他做错了事，Bucky也愿意耐心地教导他。在这短短几周里，Loki感觉自己好像重新经历了童年，而且这个童年甚至比以前那个漫长的五百年更令他快乐。 

他打从心底感谢Bucky，他甚至愿意帮助他逃脱九头蛇的追捕，可他呢？ 

他居然叫他“怪物”。 

Loki再也无法抑制住内心的委屈了，他紧紧抓住一个抱枕，抽泣起来。 

就在这个时候，身后的门锁“咔哒”一声弹开了，有人走了进来。 

Loki扭过头，泪水遮挡住了他的视线，他只能看见一团模糊的人影。

“你现在道歉已经来不及了。”Loki带着哭腔说。 

但人影没有回答。

5

过去好一会儿了，Bucky依然坐在椅子上，晚风拨开了他的头发，吹拂在他茫然无措的脸上。 

他感觉胸口闷闷的，就像被人打了一拳一样钝钝地疼。 

他不是早就想丢掉豆丁了吗？现在如愿以偿了，可他为什么一点也不高兴。 

在豆丁到来之前，他总是一个人。一个人逃亡，一个人吃饭，一个人从噩梦中惊醒，一个人在全然陌生的城市里穿梭。他也只敢一个人。 

他不是没尝试过和他人接触，比如在好心的农庄投宿，可第二天九头蛇就烧掉了那间农庄，连农庄里那只大白鹅都变成了灰烬。他也曾搭救过一只小狗，在安全屋的阳台上为他造了一间小小的窝，可那间安全屋爆炸时，他没能来得及救出它。

在内心深处，Bucky喜欢豆丁。他是个温柔的孩子，他甚至相当聪明。他会在Bucky被恶梦惊醒时抓住他的手，有时还会为他端来一杯热水。他教会了Bucky如何使用网络和电子设备，他源源不绝的好奇心让Bucky尝试到了很多新鲜事物——包括可丽饼、Vr游戏和过山车。 

他让Bucky第一次发现，原来这个陌生的世界不止是静悄悄又冰冷的，也会有欢笑与快乐……这些回忆他永远也不会忘记。 

Bucky握紧拳头，有回忆就够了，他不能再贪心了。 

他只能一个人，因为他就是个灾星。谁在他身边谁就要倒霉。Steve想要救他，于是被打了个半死，还掉进了冰冷刺骨的海水中，他甚至差一点就死了。 

无论是Steve还是豆丁，对他们最好的方式就是离他远一点。像他这样血染双手的暗杀者，只配孤身一人。 

一阵玻璃的碎裂声划破夜空，声音的源头很近，似乎就在一个街道以内。 

Bucky慌忙站了起来，奋力跑到30号安全屋楼下。楼下的水泥地上有一些玻璃碎片。Bucky抬起头，看见自己那间屋子没有开灯，可窗帘却飘在窗外，碎掉的似乎就是自己家的玻璃。 

是豆丁在家里摔东西泄愤？还是有漏网的九头蛇入侵了？Bucky希望是前者，可那个老太太九头蛇的一句话突然出现在他脑海里。 

“冬兵？果然名不虚传，你干掉了我手下三分之二的精锐。” 

当时他干掉了4个人，4除以三分之二是多少来着？Bucky头一次痛恨自己糟糕的数学。似乎是6？可当时老太太身边只有1位老爷爷，4+1=5，老太太的“手下”肯定不包括她自己，那最后1个人在哪？ 

Bucky疯一样地跑上楼梯。

6

安全屋的大门敞开着，里面静悄悄的。 

惨白的月光从破碎的窗户外倾泻进来，洒在一片狼籍的地板上。沙发斜靠在墙壁边，有一半的地方都烧焦了，冒着黑呼呼的烟。地板上有两个弹壳，显然是不久前才掉落的，上面还带着一股火药的味道。 

Bucky心中一片冰冷，他知道九头蛇的人可能还没走，此刻他最明智的选择应该是悄无声息地调查，想办法从背后偷袭敌人。 

又或者——直接逃走。 

可是他没有选择上面的任何一项。 

“豆丁？你在哪儿？” 

Bucky张开嘴巴，用颤抖的声音呼喊着，声音中的恐惧几乎吓到了他自己。 

卧室中传来一声呜咽。 

Bucky猛地冲了进去，他以为自己会看到黑漆漆的枪口，或者一个遍体鳞伤、恐惧不已的豆丁，但是没有。 

呜咽声来自于最后那个九头蛇。 

他趴在地板上，就像是刚经历过森林大火的人一样，浑身上下被烧得焦黑。他的左手被钉在地板上，脑袋死死地贴着地面，上面踩着一只兔子拖鞋。 

豆丁一只脚踩着他的头，一只手在玩弄一把刀——那把刀本来在客厅的桌子上，是用来削苹果的。 

听到身后的响动，Loki扭过头，他的眼睛依然红肿，和Bucky分开前一样。他瘪了瘪嘴，眼泪突然又掉下来了。 

“你回来干什么？又要赶我走吗？” 

可回应他的只是一个拥抱。Bucky死死地抱住了他，他在西伯利亚那么多年，战斗民族的熊抱他学了个十成十，几乎把Loki勒得喘不过气来。 

“快放开我！我要被你勒死了！” 

Bucky松开手，从上到下把Loki打量了个遍，确认豆丁身上没有伤后，他才开口了，“我早跟你说过，跟着我很危险！可你就是不听！” 

Loki翻了个白眼，注意到那个奄奄一息的九头蛇想要趁机逃走，他一把丢出水果刀，还在上面缠了一圈火焰，小刀精准地击中了九头蛇的后颈，把他变成了一条死蛇。 

“我不是也说过吗？”Loki认真地看着Bucky的双眼，有些骄傲地笑了，“我特别强，才不怕待在你身边。” 

“无论是五个、五十个、还是五百个九头蛇特工也好，我都会把他们揍得屁滚尿流的。” 

Bucky沉默了好久，终于无可奈何地叹了口气：“小鬼，说大话鼻子会变长的。”

7-尾声

那天他们很晚才睡，主要是为了收拾Loki搞下的乱摊子。 

Bucky有一具烧焦的尸体要处理，有一张沙发要拖回原地，破掉的窗户得用纸张糊起来，不然睡觉时会很冷。他还有一句道歉要说。 

“抱歉，豆丁，那些话……我说那些话只是为了赶你走，我并不是真的那样想。”Bucky低着头，几乎不敢看Loki的脸。成为冬兵后，除了报告任务外他很少说话，道歉就更少了。他不知道自己的遣词造句有没有问题。 

Loki“哼”了一声。 

“你说我是怪物、异形、把我形容得糟糕透顶，这些话严重伤害了我幼小的心灵，导致我对人生失去了希望，你觉得一句抱歉就够了吗？” 

Bucky的双肩缩了一下，他小心翼翼地抬起头，担忧地望向Loki。 

“那……怎样才算够？” 

Loki紧皱眉头，似乎在认真思索。 

“你……得给我买五个球的冰淇淋、还有棉花糖、巧克力蛋糕、新鲜的黑布林、柠檬汽水、也许还有三杯奶昔，每一杯的口味都得不一样……” 

Bucky瞪大眼睛，“这么多你吃得完吗？” 

Loki笑了，那是奸计得逞的微笑，“别着急，这只是第一周的量，第二周第三周的菜单我还没来得及说呢……” 

“你拿个本子记一下，我要开始说啦……” 

那一天，在糊着一张美国队长报纸的窗户里，欢笑声久久没有停息。 

【请神容易送神难-END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1⃣️然后过几天Bucky去买黑布林的时候，队长就来了。
> 
> 2⃣️这篇是我的一个长篇故事《这个邪神一米高》的番外，我不知道怎么弄系列，所以想看那篇请点进我的作品里找。
> 
> 3⃣️最初写这个番外是因为我觉得一米高的剧情推得太快了，闺蜜组的羁绊我没怎么铺垫，但大战的时候要用，不铺不行，于是我只好专门开了一个番外。
> 
> 我一直很喜欢相似的人互相治愈的题材，我的所有闺蜜组文几乎都在围绕这个主题。我一直觉得，对Bucky来说，除了Steve之外，如果还能有一个说得上话的朋友那就太好了，于是我给了他Loki。
> 
> 4⃣️虽然是番外，但能完结真的太好了。所以如果能有稍微长一点的评论我会很开心的w。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！这是一个长篇故事的番外，如果喜欢欢迎继续阅读！能点个kudo或是留言就更好啦w。


End file.
